1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to master vehicles (for example a motor home or a travel trailer), and more particularly to an auxiliary vehicle transporter connected to a master vehicle for providing transportation therewith of an auxiliary vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Master vehicles, as for an unlimiting example, motor homes (also referred to as recreation vehicles (RVs)) and travel trailers, sometimes are accompanied by an auxiliary vehicle for providing local transport. Auxiliary vehicles may take many different forms, but unlimiting examples include electric powered commuter vehicles, golf carts, all terrain vehicles (ATVs), motor cycles, scooters and powered wheel chairs. In the art, auxiliary vehicles accompany master vehicles by provision of a trailer, a rear extension or an interior intrusion. In the case of a trailer, problems attendant to lighting, license plating and driving technique make this an undesirable provision modality. In the case of a rear extension, the master vehicle can only accommodate a short overhang which likely can only allow for auxiliary vehicles of narrow and small size (ie., a scooter), but cannot allow for larger auxiliary vehicles (ie., ATVs and golf carts, and commuter vehicles). Providing a space for transport of an auxiliary vehicle by intruding into the occupant space of a master vehicle is a solution that detracts from the serviceability of the master vehicle. Accordingly some new solution is a serious need yet felt in the art.
The present invention is an auxiliary vehicle transporter for a master vehicle which reverse articulates and is removably connected thereto.
The auxiliary vehicle transporter includes a main frame, a platform pivotally connected to the main frame for supporting an auxiliary vehicle, a reverse articulation apparatus for reverse folding the platform with respect to the main frame, and a frame connection group for removably connecting the main frame to a hitch and the vehicular frame of a master vehicle without inflicting injury to the vehicular frame.
The platform is a rigid structure suitably configured for supporting a predetermined range of auxiliary vehicles. The main frame includes a pair of lift rails; a lift eye actuation assembly for slidably moving a lift eye in each lift rail, wherein a near end of the platform is pivotally connected to the lift eyes; and a pair of pivot arms, each pivotally connected at one end to a medial location of the platform and at the other end to the main frame.
In operation, the main frame is first removably connected, via the connection group, to the (Class III or above rated) hitch of a selected master vehicle, and then removably connected to the vehicular frame of the master vehicle via the connection group. With the platform at its deployed position, the distal end of the platform rests upon the driving surface (for example, a road or driveway surface), and a selected auxiliary vehicle is placed upon the platform and secured thereto. The user then activates the reverse articulation apparatus, wherein the lift eye actuation assembly causes the lift eyes to slide upwardly along the lift rails. As the near end of the platform is drawn upwardly by the lift eyes, the platform is caused to reverse articulate in the sense that the platform articulates such that the upper surface of the platform comes into parallel with the lift rails as the lift eyes ascend the lift rails. Upon completion of the eyelet movement, the platform is locked into a support position on the main frame, whereupon the auxiliary vehicle is stored in a vertical attitude rearwardly of the master vehicle. Reactivation of the reverse articulation apparatus results in the lift eye actuation assembly releasing the support position and a subsequent reverse motion of the lift eyes along the lift rails to the lowermost position. As the lift eyes descend, the platform retraces the reverse articulation so that the platform resumes the original attitude with the distal end on the driving surface when the lift eyes are fully descended.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a reverse articulating platform assembly.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary vehicle transporter which provides support of an auxiliary vehicle with a reverse articulation movement.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an auxiliary vehicle transporter which provides support of an auxiliary vehicle with a reverse articulation movement, wherein the auxiliary vehicle transporter is connected to the master vehicle in a non-injurious manner.
These, and additional objects, advantages, features and benefits of the present invention will become apparent from the following specification.